Another Percy Jackson story
by Littlemonkeyk8
Summary: I know you've probably read the stories. I also know that to you demigods out there, they're real. But, you haven't heard the whole story. The story of my friend, Jamie Claire, is yet to be told. It probably seems a little weird to be telling you this now, but, hey, it's better than not knowing it at all.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:  
I know you've probably read the stories. I also know that to you demigods out there, they're real. But, you haven't heard the whole story. The story of my friend, Jamie Claire, is yet to be told. It probably seems a little weird to be telling you this now, but, hey, it's better than not knowing it at all.

Chapter One:  
I walked past the unusually gloomy Ares cabin with determination. Not just the determination to not look like an idiot in my battle armor, but to make the Ares cabin feel a little better. I know, I know, that sounds weird given my history with they're immortal father, but they need it. Jamie, the most loved member of the Ares cabin has been missing for two years. The cabin members were dealing pretty well with it until I saw her three months ago.  
Ever since then, I've been looking harder for Jamie, and I was looking pretty damn hard before. Jamie's twin, Matthew, doesn't even talk to anyone anymore. During meals, he sits as far away from the other campers as possible; he never comes to the campfires, and hides out in his cabin during capture the flag. His depression makes my promise to find Jamie weigh just a bit more on my shoulders.  
My girlfriend, Annabeth, volunteered to come with me on the search today, but I told her no. I can tell she's jealous that I'm giving all my attention to the search. She's not just the normal kind of jealous either, she is soooo jealous. Grover, my best friend, thinks it funny, but he gets a punch in the stomach from me, Annabeth, and his girlfriend.  
After my walk past the cabins, I walked up to the Big House and went inside the living room. Sarah Iswald, our Camp Half-Blood counselor, was waiting for me. I told her I would tell her about the last time I saw Jamie. Sarah came a couple months after Jamie's disappearance to help the Ares cabin become their tough and rude selves again. She looks like she's seventeen, but she's immortal, no one knows why. I sat down across from her on the couch, "So, Percy. Tell me about the last time you saw Jamie."  
"It-it was three months ago…" And as I spoke those words, the memory replayed like a movie. "I was walking toward Christa's Deli to pick up lunch for my mother and me. It was around Christmas time so the deli was decorated with wreaths and Christmas lights and there was snow everywhere and the sidewalk was slippery. Before I knew it, something slams in to me, when I see it, I realize its Jamie. First, I'm speechless, then I start asking questions and she keeps telling me she can't answer them. When I ask her if she's okay, she said she was fine. I don't know why, but that response worried me. I asked her where she'd been, and Jamie said, 'I can't tell you, but I know you'll find me. Don't let the camp crumble like an empire,' she looked back and saw something that made her get this worried expression on her face and she ran passed me."  
"Was that the last thing you remember from that moment?"  
"Yeah. The rest of the day after that was a blur." I answered. Sarah thought for a moment, then told me it's amazing I remember that moment so vividly and that I should ask Annabeth about what Jamie had said.  
I knew it would be a little hard to just slip what Jamie said in to a conversation. So, I decided to take my chances of being possible bruised and ask. Gathering my confidence, I walk out of the big house and in to the Athena cabin.  
The cabin looked normal, beds pushed aside for battle maps and other stuff I couldn't name. Annabeth was sitting at the center table designing something, like she always is. "Hey." I said, thinking that might be a good way to start a conversation. As Annabeth turns around, he shining blond hair glistens in the sun making me wonder why she wants to be my girlfriend. "What's wrong?" Annabeth asks concern heavy in her grey eyes.  
"I was wondering if you could help me with something."  
"And what might that be?"  
"I just talked to Sarah about the last time I saw Jamie and-"  
"Oh. So that's what this is about." Annabeth says, interrupting me.  
"Anna, I really need your help with this. Don't you want things to back to normal?"  
"Normal? Normal? Things are never normal for a half-blood. But if your definition of normal is you hanging out with Jamie all day while I sit in here figuring out the new capture the flag strategy, then no, maybe I don't want things back to normal."  
"I didn't know you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me."  
"Because you were happy, Percy."  
"But I want you to be happy." I could tell Annabeth was about to cry. Man, I really messed up as a boyfriend.  
"Percy, obviously, we can't both be happy if we're together like this."  
"Are you saying we should just be friends?" Snap. All of the things that I did to try to make her happy, failed, and now I was losing her. I'm probably the worst boyfriend in the world. "Yeah. I think things were better that way," Yep, officially the worst, "so, what did you need my help with… friend?" I had to pause for a second to get back on track. I shook my head then answered, "Sarah told me to ask you about something that Jamie said to me when I saw her."  
"What did Jamie say?"  
"She said to 'not let the camp crumble like an empire'," I decided to leave out the part when Jamie said that she knew I would always find her. I wasn't ready. I just had a break up, my hearts still healing!  
"The only thing I can think of is Rome. It was a powerful empire that became too powerful and eventually imploded, or as Jamie said, crumbled"  
"Thanks, but how am I supposed to get to Rome?"  
"Well, Ancient Rome, the Rome that crumbled, moves west just like Olympus. So, according to our last update, the modern day Coliseum is just outside Roseburg, Oregon, an old theatre." Well, that's a good fact, but I don't see how that'll help me. Annabeth must have known that, that was what I was thinking because she said, "Jamie was giving you a clue. For some reason, she's leading you there."  
I pondered that for a moment. Why would she want to lead me there? "Alright, I guess I'll go check the place out." I finally said after my long thinking phase.  
"Just be careful and don't tell Chiron you're going."  
"Why?"  
"Just don't" Sometimes I feel I am two steps be hind when I'm with Annabeth.

**do not worry Percy and Annabelth will get back to gather I gust need annabelth to get jealous.**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked from Annabeth's cabin to the beach of the Long Island Sound where I would take off on my trusty steed, a pegasus named Blackjack. That black-coated pegasus and I go way back. Another thing I saw was another pegasus, then Matthew. "No, no, no. You are not coming" I yell to Matthew.

"Please, Percy. Jamie's my sister, not yours."

"If I let you come and something happened to you, what would Jamie think?"

"She'd know that I tried."

"And her heart would be broken." I could see by the pain in Matthew's eyes that this argument was over and he got my point, but, curse my stupid guilt, I told him that he could come. Matthew was overjoyed with happiness, he told me he'd be careful, and before I knew we were saying our good-byes and flying straight in to the sky.

I guess you could say our journey was pretty good, in till we got to the theatre. Just getting in was hard. First, Matthew and I tried to go in the obvious way, the second story window. That didn't work out and neither did any of the other windows or the back door. Finally, after hours of long hard work, we realized that the front door was unlocked. Of course that seems a little suspicious, but at the time we were just thankful we got in.

The inside wasn't like any normal abandoned theater, like the outside. The inside was a closed in Coliseum. In the center are many large and small figures. As Matthew and I sneak farther down to the center, I see that it was giants of all kinds, many empousa, many other monsters and even demigods conversing. The sight worries me, but what happens next is even more terrifying. "Hello, Percy," Says a boy's voice over a speaker. Well, snap, I thought, "We know what you're here for." And that's when I knew, before they brought her out.

A demigod dressed in bronze armor pushes Jamie in to the arena, pointing a sword at her back. Jamie's skin is paler than it was before, and she was really pale, her deep brown hair was a mess and no longer shiny, her jeans were ripped, and her jacket was so torn it was no use to wear it. Seeing Jamie in this condition pushes me over the edge. Before thinking, I jump over the wall separating Jamie and me. The demigod guarding Jamie put the sword in front of her neck, threatening to take Jamie's life. I came running at the monsters like a bird just set free from its cage. "No, Percy! Don't!" Jamie yells. Her voice stops me in my tracks. The voice I haven't heard for three months, the voice that used to be so full of laughter and happiness, now full of pain.

I didn't notice, but Matthew had come with me. He was now looking straight in to the greenish-gray eyes of his sister, with tears forming, ready to flow. Jamie manages to squeeze out "Matthew," in a tiny high pitched voice. "Hello, Percy, nice to see you again." Says the voice again, but now it has a face, a face walking in to the center of the arena, the face of KatelynShotwell.

Katelyn Shotwell used to be Jamie's best friend, in till he turned evil. Jamie thought she had killed her, but apparently not. It was hard for Jamie to kill her the first time; I hope she doesn't have to do it again. "Katelyn, you're the one who took Jamie?"

"You act like you're surprised, Percy." Katelyn replied in a leisurely tone. I clutched my sword tighter, ready to pounce at a moment's notice, Jamie must have noticed, too. "Percy-"

"Shut up." said the demigod guarding Jamie as he pushed her to the ground.

"No, Shane. Let her speak," ordered Blake.

I ran over to Jamie and helped her up. When we were both standing, she hugged me tight and whispers so low I was the only one who could hear, "I still have my daggers," I started whispering an attack plan to Jamie, but stopped myself because I'm terrible at whispering, "I got this," she adds. Jamie lets go off me and runs over to Matthew and embraces him like she wants to suck the air out of him. After a few minutes, Jamie motions for me to come over and she tells Matthew and I both.

"Listen to me, you guys have to leave. If you stay and try something stupid, which I know you Percy, they'll kill you, they'll kill Matthew, and they'll kill me. When you get back to camp, tell them I'm okay and tell them that Katelyn is still alive. And Matthew, tell mom that I love her and that I will be okay. I love you both." Then Jamie hugs Matthew and gives him kiss on the cheek. When Jamie turns to me, she hugs me tight and I hug back.

Before I know it, another half-blood comes and rips Jamie away from me. Jamie, kicking and screaming, has her daggers come out of the wrists of her jacket. Her assassins daggers, is what the Ares cabin called them, kept hidden and out of sight. She quickly turns around and stabs the demigod carrying her away. Before the others notice, Jamie sprints to the wall and scales it in to the seating area. Moments later, Jamie pops back up with a bow and a quiver of arrows. She shot the first arrow and after that, the monsters started to take notice. "Climb up the wall, you idiots!" Jamie yells at Matthew and I.

We do what we're told and as soon as we get to the seating area, Jamie rushes us up the stairs to the door, Matthew in the front, me in the middle, and Jamie in the back, still shooting arrows.

We finally stumble outside, I was still alarmed in till Jamie ties a rope around the door, making the theater a prison, using an enchantment. "News flash guys, I'd rather rescue myself."


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to the Half-Blood Hill was relatively easy. No monsters. Though it was unusual not to be attacked, I chose not to worry about it. I mean, yeah, I get attacked by monsters when I'm by myself all the time because of my strong aura, Poseidon being my father and all, but, traveling with twin demigods, that was bound to attract an army. But, like I said, not gonna worry about it.

When we get to the top of the hill, not yet entering camp, so that Jamie can look over the camp, remembering whatever was forgotten when she was away, I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye… heading straight for Jamie. "Jamie!" I yelled before I pushed her out of the way, you know, giving a warning that I would push her to the ground.

Jamie tried to get a hold of Matthew's arms, but can't. The thing hits Matthew with its body, slamming him against the tree. I see now that the thing is an Amphisbaena, a huge snake with one head at each end of its body with glowing eyes, almost like lightning.

Jamie breaks out of my hold and runs over to her brother. Before I can warn Jamie again, the snake hit her and sent her past the camp barrier, in to the valley. Before I can take out Riptide, the snake hits me, too, sending in to camp, rolling down the opposite side of the hill, and landing right next to Jamie. "Matthew's gone," Jamie says before she passes out.

* * *

**_Jamie's POV_**

All I remember is seeing a hazy blond boy, with sky blue eyes yelling my name before I fell unconscious… again. The next time I woke up, I was in the infirmary with Apollo kids, I'm guessing ages nine to thirteen, which is way younger than the last time I was here. In the next bed over, Percy lay unconscious, and sitting in a chair next to my bed, holding my right hand in both of his, was the blond haired boy. He must have seen my eyes open, because he looked over and said, "Hey, you're awake," I had two responses in mind. First one, "Um, that was an obvious statement," or his name. So, I decided to combine them. "Isn't that kind of obvious, Jason?"

"I guess. When they were talking about Jamie, I didn't know they meant you," Jason said.

I met Jason at Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp for demi-gods. I stumbled upon it during the fall six months before I was kidnapped. Jason was praetor at the time, so I got to meet him without a choice, which was beneficial to me. Reyna, the other praetor, doesn't like me much because I kind of stole Jason from her. Reyna tried to beat me up because of it. Key word there is tried. I told them I was Greek, so I wasn't allowed to join the camp, but it's not like I wanted to. Jason was given the job of escorting me out of camp, our relationship started there; he had to sneak out of camp to come see me. Which really wasn't a problem, it was technically his is great that he's here, but, why?

"How are you- why are you-?" I tried to ask. My mind getting mixed up with the possibilities. "I know. Why am I here if I'm a Roman?" Jason starts, "A couple months after you disappeared, I somehow ended up on a bus, that took me to this place where I got attacked, after the battle, Annabeth and this other guy came riding in on a chariot and brought my companions and I here. The most important part of this story is that, when I woke up on the bus, I didn't remember anything. Things have been coming back since, the sad thing is, I didn't remember anything about you in till I saw your face. Unfortunately, when I did see you, you were unconscious and was talking about a shimmering person named Cloud,"

"That sounds so weird,"

"Yeah, you always had the craziest imagination,"

"No that story. I know where Cloud comes from; he was my imaginary friend when I was little. But, the rest of the story… Do you remember Reyna and Camp Jupiter.?"

"Yeah, I just haven't made it back yet. Something was propelling me to stay here in till they found this Jamie person and I'm glad that it was you," Jason said. I looked around the infirmary, only three beds were occupied, one by me, another by Percy, and the other one by child of Hephaestus with burns from the forge. Where was Matthew? "Where's Matthew?" I asked. Jason sighed before responding, "He's gone, Jamie. I did everything I could to save him, so did the medics, we just got there too late," I felt stupid when I started balling my head off and let Jason hold me till there were no tears left. Why did Percy save me? Why didn't he try to save Matt?


End file.
